The molecular mechanisms of iodide utilization and thyroxine biosynthesis by the thyroid gland are being investigated. Thyroid peroxidase is being purified, and its mechanism of action will be studied. Additional work is directed at studying the oxidative cleavage of tyrosyl and tryptophanyl peptide bonds during iodination.